jack patata Final alterno
by thomjay95
Summary: aqui tulio cumple su promesa con cindy es un final alternativo de jack patata de la cuarta temporada de 31 minutos


hoy es mi cumpleaños-dijo cindy emocionada-como otra vez?-

pregunto tulio en shock y confuso todos comenzaron

a gruñirle -pero esta es la gran oportunidad para revocar

mi inperdonable traicion- dijo tulio ahi se arrodillo

frente a ella y dijo las siguientes palabras-cindy

mi amor te invito al mismo restaurant, a la misma mesa

y a la misma hora y esta vez yo pagare mi parte de la cuenta-

dijo tulio con un tono romantico que causo a cindy suspirar ahi

todos se animaron de alegria despues del programa tulio arregla sus cosas para ir al restaurant chino

y encontrase con cindy hasta que algo lo topo-disculpe usted es el señor tulio triviño?-pregunto el joven si-tulio respondio -es que queriamos saber si quieres salir otra vez en el programa

tiempo sobrante-dijo el joven tulio lo penso y respondio-losiento pero mi agenda esta ocupada-dijo tulio-entiendo

pa la proxima?-pregunto el joven-si mejor- respondio tulio despues de eso sale del canal se sube a su auto y se dirige al

restaurant al llegar encuentra a cindy en la misma mesa-oh que bueno que viniste -dijo cindy algo alegre -claro que si-dijo

tulio cuando noto lo hermosa que cindy se puso-te ves muy bonita-dijo tulio mientras se sonrojaba-gracias este es otro de mis vestidos -respondio cindy los 2 miran su menu-tu que vas

a comer?-pregunto tulio-bueno yo quisiera unos fideos chinos con trozos de carne-respondio cindy -mmm suena delicioso yo lo mismo-dijo tulio ahi el camarero viene con su pedido y de beber ambos pidieron un midori -es bueno que nada te haya evitado ir a la cita-dijo cindy claro-yo solo quiero pasar tiempo

con la mujer que amo-dijo tulio ahi pasaron tiempo conversando

llego la hora del postre que fue matcha cupcakes ahi el postre

era muy delicioso y cremoso cindy dio una pequeña risita-

que pasa?-tulio pregunto-tienes un poco de crema aqui-

dijo cindy mientras que ella señala el lugar de la crema

en su cara -oh tienes razon-dijo tulio mientras se limpia

la boquita-eres muy gracioso tulio me alegra tener un

buen novio que cumpla sus promesas-dijo cindy -si

gracias y tengo un poema que contarte-dijo tulio-

espero oirlo-dijo cindy emocionada tulio comenzo hablar

-私はあなたを愛しているからあなたが夢場合は、

私はあなたを愛しているから、私はあなたを必要とした場合、

私はあなたを愛しているから、私はと思われる場合、

私はあなたを愛しているから、私はあなたを欠場した場合、

私はあなたを愛しているから、私はあなたを愛して

あなたがあなたであるため、私はあなたを愛しています。-

despues de el poema parecia que cindy estaba confunsa-

tulio es mejor escuchar español porque no entendi nada-

dijo cindy-de acuerdo traducido es asi-dijo tulio que

comienza a decirlo en su idioma original.

_Si te sueño porque te quiero,_

_si te necesito porque te quiero, _

_si te pienso porque te quiero,_

_si te añoro porque te quiero,_

_te quiero porque te quiero_

_y te quiero porque eres tú._

-tulio termino traducido-oh que lindo de tu parte-dijo cindy con un tono romantico -si es lo que pienso de ti-dijo tulio despues

de la cena y el postre salieron afuera ahi se subieron al auto y pasaron por un lugar familiar-tulio este es el lugar donde nos conocimos -dijo cindy al verlo por la ventana del auto-bueno

pense que quizas seria mejor ir a dar una vuelta por el mismo lugar que comenzo nuestro romance- dijo tulio cuando se detuvo ahi los 2 salieron tulio extendio una manta y los 2 se sentaron-se ve muy bonita la noche-dijo cindy-claro hay muchas estrellas en el cielo-dijo tulio ahi comienza a poner su brazo detras de su espalda -cindy se que cuando te deje

plantada en esa cita anterior me senti cumpable pues

mira ahora cumpli mi responsabilidad-dijo tulio -eso me alegra de ti eres el hombre perfecto-dijo cindy mientras se acurruca en el -y tu la mujer perfecta-dijo tulio ahi comienza a besarla y

tenderse encima de ella ahi tulio comenzo a desabrochar

un poco su camisa,quito su chaqueta y su corbata y comenzo

a besarla mas cindy ella recibia todos los besos de su

novio y pusos sus brazos al rededor de su cuello luego se

detuvieron -esto es realmente romantico pero esto quiero

hacerlo mas cuando sea otro momento-dijo cindy mientras

se sienta de nuevo-ok como tu digas amor de mi vida-

dijo tulio mientras se abrochaba la camisa,se puso la chaqueta

y la corbata los 2 se levantan y se van se dirigen al auto ahi

tulio pasa dejar a cindy en el departamento que cindy pasaria la noche despues de la cita-bien aqui es mi piso gracias por todo-dijo cindy mientras se dirige a la puerta pero tulio la detiene

-adios mi amor espero que la hayas pasado bien conmigo-dijo

tulio mientras le da otro beso ahi fue una despedida amorosa

cindy al entrar a su departamento ella se tendio feliz en la

cama despues de tener una linda cena de cumpleaños.

EL FIN


End file.
